Bad Kid Club
'is a a 2-d side scroller beat 'em up online game published by Cannonball Games. It was released on October 17, 2003 on the website CrazyFreaky.com. It was it's first M-rated game to date. Due to this, it was never released for a console. The game takes place in the fictional city of WoodHill, a gritty big city, akin to San Francisco or New York. The story follows group of pre-teens that had formed a gang against another gang of youngsters in town, dubbed "The Bad Kid Club" by outsiders. One day, the new crew have been accused of a murder they didn't commit, and must return to their home turf, while bringing down the Bad Kids, in one night. When Cannonball Games was making ports of its internet-developed games, when given the task to port this title to a console, the president of the company immediatley vetoed the decision, saying it should be banned from any future console port, as to not ruin the company's now family-friendly reputation. Gameplay ''Bad Kid Club is an action-adventure, survival game which focuses heavily on brawling. Unlike most games from Cannonball Games, several minor gameplay elements are mixed into the experience, such as the ability to use spray paint to mark turf or to insult other people. The playable characters is the leader, Jack, who stepped up to the choice to form the gang, Goose, the gang's "second-in-command", heavy hitter, Drain-O and Frost, former Bad Kid Club member also Jack and Goose's friend, Pest and Eagle, the scout Wolf, Bronx native Vinnie, and Michelangelo, the resident graffiti artist. Jack, Goose, Drain-O, and Michelangelo are largely played. The player can only control one specific character in each mission, while all other party members are computer-controlled. Levels one to thirteen, take place 3 months before the meeting, while levels fourteen to eighteen covers the main story itself. The game also includes five bonus levels that act as flashbacks, which creates a back story of the game's creation. Armed Forces of the Night is unlocked after you complete the storylines of the game. The game progresses linearly from one mission event to the next, usually presented as a cutscene. Combats in Bad Kid Club occurs in real time and involves pressing buttons to initiate attacks by the on-screen character. The game itself in the pause menu contains combat techniques―2-3 combos, wall smash, grab and throws, charges, body cross attack, snap attacks, weapon attacks, and counter-attacks. The player can also be allowed to look into the characters stats―(strength, weaknesses, and stamina). This menu is manipulated by using the right arrow button, while movement is controlled by the left arrow button, allowing the player to navigate the menu while avoiding or approaching enemies. The player can be allowed to pick a difficulty in the game― "Pussy" (for beginners), "Chickenshit" (medium difficulty), "Kicking Ass and Taking Names" (hard mode for people who are used to the game) and "Unleash the Pwnage" (Super-hard difficulty, but this time the player plays as the Little League Fureis, though you need to complete "KAaTN" 100%). In addition, players can choose to mug people turned victims to which you will receive money, flash, and spray. Each items contains items the player can collect or steal, such as car radios and jewellery. Completing these actions earn the player points, which count towards unlocking soldiers, arenas and game modes for Ready to Rumble Mode, the game's free-for-all multi-player mode. The character possesses a health bar below their feet to determine their health power, reducing whenever a character takes damage, although it can be replenished by using flicker. The circular grey bar inside the health bar is your grappling stamina. When grabbing or mounting an opponent, your bar will drain. The top-left hand side represents the character rage meter, to which the player will have to pull of variety of combos and styles. In rage, you will become temporarily invincible, and use finishing moves, inflicting lethal and serious damage on the opponent. If the players allies are knocked out, the player can use flicker to replenish their health. However, if the character's health has ran out, the mission ends and the player will be promoted to resume from the checkpoint or restart the mission from the beginning. Defeating enemies will cause items to fall on their bodies; flicker to restore your health, spray and money which can be purchased to buy items from dealers. Character development The player can choose to help other people in WoodHill. In gratitude for helping people in their time of need and completing them to unlock new gameplay features, the members will learn new abilities―such as defeating policemen to receive cuffs to subdue and arrest anybody, cuff-keys that will allow you to free your other gang members with keys instead of breaking cuffs, self unarrest yourself with cuff-keys, increase flicker capacity, and earning brass knuckles and steel-toed boots, to inflict more damage to the enemy. The player can also choose for members to exercise in the headquarters to increase stamina. Other additions In multi-player modes, the player can either choose a gang from the three choices: *Jim's Gang - Composed of seventh graders Jack, Goose, Drain-O, Frost, Pest, Eagle, Wolf, Vinnie, and Michelangelo. *Bad Kid Club - A gang that has formed in WoodHill Middle School. *The Izzies - An all female-gang. Includes Kim, their leader and Sissy, Goose's love interest. * '''Ready to Rumble Mode: Ready to Rumble Mode is introduced as the free-for-all multi-player mode―it is unlocked after completing missions, from points, bonus objectives etc. The Ready to Rumble Mode contains all kinds of free-for-all matches―the player can choose the match, along with maps of gang territory, which has been unlocked, and the gang the player chooses and the other the player wishes to challenge. The player, however, is not supplied with flicker, money, spray, although they are supplied with weapons that are occasionally left on the battle field. * Breaking and Entering: During missions, the player can choose to rob stores as a potential money-making activity. Some can be entered by either smashing window, or lock picked if gated. While lock picking the door, three "tumblers" will appear from largest to smallest. Repeating the process three times will unlock the door. If the tumblers are aligned in the darker red area the alarm will not go off. However, if the tumblers are not aligned in the dark red, the alarm will turn, prompting the police to check the store. * Hide Areas: The player can hide in certain areas. These areas can be distinguished by very dark patch of ground and dim lighting. Once inside, the radar will tint blue and the character will automatically be in a crouched position to indicate their in stealth mode. While in hiding the player is hidden in stealth they can target and kill their opponent silently. Projectile weapons, such as bottles and bricks can be blundered to the advantage, where the player can distract the opponent. * Tagging: In some missions, tags can be dropped in areas where indicated by icon. The player can choose to spray on their enemy territory, that wont necessarily have a icon. Plot Setting Characters The primary protagonist is Jim, the leader in the first half of the game, until shortly after the meeting. Jim's roles was to increase the gang's reputation, and rid the Bad Kid Club out of Wood Hill The major protagonist is Goose, the second-in-command throughout the game, covering the film itself. Throughout the course of his responsibilities, Goose's role was to bring the gang back to WoodHill. Sissy is Goose's love interest. Chim-Chim is the gang's initial leader, who betrayed Jim in the game, and ended up killed. The primary antagonist is Dent, the Bad Kid Club's leader, responsible of Orson's murder, and had framed Jim's gang for the deceit. For most of the game, there is a two-player, which allows you to be the playable character. During battles and encounters you will have with an enemies, other members of the gang will assist the player in any situation. When the player is NukeCheif, the leader can be prompted to issue a command to the fellow members. Jim's friend Sara, who he befriended before forming the gang, makes a brief appearance, saying she can't take it anymore, when a riot breaks out. You have the choice of either leaving her behind or putting her out of her misery. Other characters contain other gangs in WoodHill, which the player must defeat in a battle. On one occasion, gang members tend to be scouts that appear in orange dots on the radar in different areas and spaces. When you are seen by the gang member, and the scout will call for backup, and the orange circles up the radar―the player can choose either to attack or stealth kill the scout. Policemen will appear as blue dots on the radar (in some levels), to prevent any crimes happening; if the player causes an crime, the blue circles up the radar, the blue dots will flash and the crime that is committed will appear on the middle screen, prompting the officers to chase and attempt to handcuff you―the player can also be allowed to assault or sneak in a hide area if no-one sees you enter. Civilians in local places will rat you out to a gang member or the police, when committing a crime that disturbs their inhabitants. Throughout the gang's endeavours, they will be aided by Flicker, Spray, and Knife dealers, to help them out―Flicker dealers are there to supply the player with flash with costs 20 dollars to recover their health below their feet―Spray dealers to supply the player with spray, which costs 5 dollars so the player can choose to attack their enemies or to tag on enemy turf, while Knife Dealers supply you with knifes, which cost 50 dollars. However, some of the dealers tend to rip you off and make a run for it, but they can be wasted by the player. But, if the player chooses to attack the dealers, they will either retaliate or run, though they will respawn. On one occasion, the gang can be aided by homeless people in battles, and to know dealer locations, although the player will have to give them money in return. In "Ready to Rumble Mode", playable characters can also be other gangs that have been unlocked in the game, to compete against other gangs in a match you choose. Story Reception Voice Cast *Greg Cypes As Jack *Carlee Baker As Vanessa *Ashley Johnson As Kim *Phil Lamarr As the Announcer More TBA Category:Games Category:Internet Games